It all started at the AMA's
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Leon's reward for saving Ashley


Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfiction posted on this site, so be nice or else. Anyways, I am sooo excited for the Adam Lambert CD, but I can't get it until my Christmas shopping's done (cries in corner). I don't know why, but I've wanted to write something on this after seeing the "for your entertainment" performance last Sunday at the AMA's and I was reading an RE fanfiction so I thought why not. So that's how this was born. Anyways, enough with the digression and on with the show!!!

Summary: Leon and Ashley have returned back to the states already and President Grahm has awarded them with two tickets to the AMA's (assuming he saved Ashley in the summer of 2009). Leon goes to it, and is in for a big surprise.

Warnings/rating: Adam/Leon, Adam's controversial performance, insulting Taylor Swift and every perfomer at the AMA's, swearing, OOC-ness, illogicalness,and random stuff that comes out of my head. Rated PG-13/R

Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Lambert or Leon Scott Kennedy (Damn...). I also do not own nor am I one of the producers of the American Music Awards. The footage described here is not mine, it is part of ABC and their stupidity for being homophobic prudes. I also do not own J-Lo or her juge ass that can cushion falls from about six feet up (I want one of those though, would totally save me when I trip going up, down, or side-to-side stairs). I also do not own any other stars or th songs 'Louvuitton' or 'For your entertainment'. If I did, then I would obviously be Adam Lambert or J-Lo and that just wouldn't make sense now would it? Well, I guess I'll let you read the story, but if you want you can hear me ramble about how unfair ABC is if you visit my profile.

**A concert to Remember...**

Leon was sitting in the velvet seats, tapping his fingers on the seat and counting the minutes down until the damn awards show would be over. God, he was going to murder president Grahm when he was done with this, but scratched that thought because he didn't want to go to jail for the next 50 years of his pathetic life. Still, this show should call for a mutiny. This show has been so boring because all the winners were pretty much set in stone before the show anyways, and he hated Green Day and Beyonce with a burning passion. Plus the performances were really stupid, what with Janet Jackson trying to be a whore by grabbing some poor suckers crotch and Kelly Clarkson trying to be innocent. The Black Eyed Peas were okay and he liked the fact that Lady Gaga did a performance that didn't make her sound like complete shit, but that feeling dissipated when he heard Green Day's crappy 21 Guns song. He liked the Eminem and Rihanna's performance, but was excited that it was almost over. Only two more perfomances left, and they sounded like they would actually be tolerable little did they know that they would be the most interesting that night.

"And now our next perfomer, after five years of not perfoming, she is coming back with her new single 'Louvuitton' Jenifer Lopez!!" Some random dude who apparently won American Idol or something announced and the stage opened up to a boxing ring. That dude who always announces started to say stuff and a tan lady came up on stage wearing a really short boxing cover-up with the hood over her face. As the announcers finished perfoming, the stage changed and she started to dance.

"Well, at least she's hot."Leon thought out loud, resulting in dirty looks from Ashley. She has this huge crush on him cause he saved her, but he didn't like her in that way. Who he really liked was Ada Wong, or the Spaniard he hooked up with while rescuing Ashley, but died a horrible death due to the psycho Las Plagas dude Saddler. 'God I wish at least one of you were here. Then I could possibly be saved from this monstrosity' he thought. He watched her climb up onto some men, but the best part was to come up next.

As she jumped down, she slipped, and fell on her big ass. It actually made a slight bouncing noise when it occurred, and she turned back up and kept performing. Leon chuckled and ogled J-Lo a little more. That is until his Blackberry vibrated from in his pant pocket. He picked it up, realizing it was a text from the president.

_Leon, I need you to go backstage. I need you to watch the next perfomer. Don't worry, I have Ashley being guarded by six hidden security guards and 50 cent._

**Umm...okay. But 50 cent? Arn't you worried she'll get raped or someting?**

_He knows he's not allowed to fuck with me or my daughter, just get your ass back here now!!_ The text read. Leon turned off his phone and surreptitiously moved to the back hallway while the people clapped for the lady with the huge ass. Leon ran down the hall, almost running smack dab into the commander-and-chief himself.

"Leon, there you are. Listen, Adam Lambert's keyboardist has alcohol poisoning and he can't play to save his life right now. You know how to play keyboard right?"

"Umm yeah, but I don't know what I'm going to play."

"Here's the sheet music, learn it, memorize it, and get this outfit on. You are the only agent I have who is the same height and build as the keyboardist, and I have no clue where Lambert's manager is. Probably flirting with some supermodel or something. Get ready, you're on in 30." President Grahm ordered as Leon was pushed into a dressing room, where he was forced to put on a skintight leather outfit and his blond hair was quickly dyed and styled into a rock-star look (don't argue with this, it's my story). He had about 10 minutes until curtain call and was quickly memorizing the notes. He was born with a photographic memory, so looking this over and memorizing it was a snap. With that, he went down to the stage, where they announced that Taylor Swift won the award for artist of the year.

"OMG thank you all. I love you so much!! Thank you to all my fans and the record people and everyone!!" Swift said over a telecast in Great Britain. Why the hell she was up was a question in itself, but he annoying voice and fuggly face made Leon want to puke in his mouth. He's heard some of Taylor Swift's songs and he thought about 99.9% of them were retarded and sounded like she wanted to kill every girl so she can get the guy. God, how fucking desperate can you be?

The crowd cheered and after that that fairy Ryan Seacrest spoke into the microphone again. "And now, Adam Lambert" The wall in front of him started to rise, and Adam was standing on the stage. He donned a grey swearter with spikes on one side of his shoulder. Why on one side we don't know. His hair was donned in some mohawk-mullet thing and had his characteristic young-looking grin on his face. Leon started to play the first notes as Lambert started to sing.

_So hot, out the box/ can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up/ heat it up/ I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit/ are you in it/ baby don't be afraid_

_Ima hurt you real good baby_

Leon's jaw dropped as Adam pushed a backup dancer into his crotch, simulating oral sex with him. 'What the hell am I getting into?' Adam continued his risque dance, pulling some chick in a fishnet bodysuit and a skimpy bikini top and bottoms. He grinded with the same girl a couple of beats earlier. 'Wait, isn't this guy gay?' Leon may be an agent, but he did like to check up on his celebrity gossip now and then, and he did remember an interview on ET or something that showed a picture of Adam Lambert kissing a dude. Leon contemplated this as he kept playing the downbeat while listening to how dreadfully off Lambert was. About two minutes onto the perfomance, Lambert did some ninja somerault thing, which was actually a fall. 'Man, does every perfomer have two left feet or something?' Leon was happy that it was almost over when Lambert moved over towards him after singing those insanely high notes that a female alto can barely hit themselves.

Lambert ambled like a drunken girl closer and pulled Leon to his mouth forcefully. He pushed his tongue in, excentuating an extreme kiss with him. Lambert's mouth tasted like a slight dosage of alcohol along with the perpiration created during his perfomance. He broke away from the kiss as quickly as it started and sang the chorus one last time. The song was finally over with and overdone Michael-Jackson- esque scream and the applause sounded.

Leon waited until the curtain closed before moving and picking up all the equiptment. He marched over to Lambert, but was crowded by the paparazzi as quickly as the black-hared man was.

"Do you know what kind of controvery you've created?"

"Was that part of the routine?"

"What caused you to stimulate that kiss between you and Lambert?"

More of the same questions flooded into Leon's head. He wanted to shout with all his might, "GODDAMMIT, LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK IT HAPPENED AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE ROUTINE. HELL, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE ROUTINE, ASK THE EMO FRUITCAKE OVER THERE!!!!!" Leon kept his cool though, and walked over to Lambert, who was doing an interview with E! NEWS on the crotch scene.

"Actually, it was just in the moment." Lambert replied in his high-piched voice. Leon waited until the interview was done, and dragged Lambert to the closest room he could find, which was the Idol's dressing room.

"Okay, what the fuck just happened?" Leon stated, his gaze threatening.

"I don't know, really. It was just in the moment. I didn't think it was wrong at all and I was just interpreting my lyrics." Adam insisted.

"Well, I'm not really your keyboardist, I'm actually a government agent who was origionally an audience member protecting the president's daughter, but was called back here because your other keyboardist whoever the hell that was got all fucked up and is in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. So maybe you should look at the face before you pull some crazy shit like that again." Leon ranted, breathing hard due to his tirade.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Shit, he's in the hospital, great another problem. Listen, I thought it would be fun and would spice up the awards show just a little bit. I didn't know it would piss off all those people. I just wanted to have fun." Adam apologized, his eyes serious as he made his plea.

Leon's gaze softened, "It's okay, I know how it is when you act on impulse. I've made out with a couple of people whom I would rather not have. Plus I slept with this chick in Paris who said she loved me, but left the next day with out a trace for almost six years. After I had an affair with this guy while rescuing Ashley Grahm, but he died soon after because of the shit going on down there." Leon couldn't stop himself, he was vomiting his life's story to this stranger whom he met only because of a chance liplock. He did look hot though, and he had to admit. He was bi, he could do that.

"I know, I've made out with some chicks before joining the other team and then I've gotten my heart broken a couple times by others. It's okay." Adam embraced the blond, who was a couple inches shorter then the rock star. Leon felt comforted; he's never felt this before. He rested his head on Adam's shoulders, and they stayed like that for about a minute, when Adam broke off and gave a wry smile.

"You know, you're a really good kisser."

"Thanks," Leon blushed, holding back saying that he thought Adam was pretty good also.

"Care to try it again?" Adam's face contorted into a sneaky grin.

Leon didn't think twice, "gladly" he replied as he pushed his lips to Lambert's. It was soft at first, then Adam got forceful as he forced Leon's mouth open as he explored Leon's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominence, Adam obviously winning as he explored the other's mysterious mouth. He also started to bite on Leon's lip also, which caused Leon to let out a small moan. Leon wrapped his arms arount the other's neck as they kept kissing passionately for about 15 minutes. They soon broke off, each panting and restoring the air that was deprived in each other's lungs.

"Wow," was all Leon could say, kicking himself for sounding like a complete idiot.

Adam giggled, making Leon blush, "don't worry, I'll handle this. Just lay low for a while. I'll do a couple performances, talk to a couple of newspeople, an this will all be over. We'll be fine. In the meantime..." He gave Leon a paper with a telephone number on it "Call me." Adam left the dressing room to face the paparazzi, the flashes blindin Leon as he could see tomorrow's headlines.

**Adam's new boy toy? The singer discusses the relationship between him and his keyboardist regarding the controversial liplock on stage at the AMA's.**

Fin--

**Well, did you like it? I don't know if I want to continue this or not, cause I need to think of new things. I'll keep up on Lambert's real-life drama if I continue so I can somewhat parallel it in the story. Anyway's, I know I made Leon sound straight at first, but that was an hour before and I like this idea now. Oh, and I admire all the performers at the AMA's and their presenters. I just needed Leon to sound like a douche who hated it. Oh, and I don't hate Taylor Swift, I just think she's overrated. Though I do hate Kanye because he's a racist poser who can't take the fact she kicks Beyonce's ass T.T. Love Lady Gaga though and her music video for "Bad Romance" is like an f'd up Nintendo thing. Oh well. Anyway's happy belated tukey day and a hellish black Friday and I hope all you Galmbert and LSK fangirls come back soon. Oh, and don't criticze the plot holes in it. Logic does not need to be in everything. Hell, that's how Owl City became famous. His lyrics are so screwy. Well, I will shut up now. Bye Bitches (in a good way of course).**


End file.
